l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirumoto Tsuge
Mirumoto Tsuge was an example of what the Dragon Clan had become. He was a trained bushi that rose quickly through the ranks of the Dragon Clan armies, his rise was fueled by his hatred of the Phoenix Clan and his victories against them. Though he committed the nearly unforgivable act of releasing the Dark Oracle Tamori, he was afterward rewarded for his actions against Tamori and sent to the Imperial Court. Training Tsuge was a student of the Victory of the Living Blade Dojo, and as many of those students he understood the importance of study alongside the sword. His time as a student was spent more within the library than practicing with the blade, and his combat style reflected this. In combat he would infuriate his opponent by drawing out their attacks for minutes, never moving to strike his enemy. Once the opponent had revealed himself however the fight could be over in seconds. Tsuge was fiercely protective of his school, and would go to no end proving its superiority. This fervor and dedication earned him many admirers in the Dragon Clan leadership, and a particular victory against a skilled Phoenix samurai earned him a tattoo from the Dragon Clan Champion. Way of the Samurai, p. 35 War of Fire and Snow He saw the Dragon-Phoenix War as the perfect way to prove the worth of his school, and did what he could to stay where the combat was the heaviest. General of the Dragon The death of Mirumoto Ukira in a duel, The Price of Excellence, by Shawn Carman and being Mirumoto Temoru still missing, gave Tsuge a free way to rise as General of the Dragon forces. Compromise, by Rich Wulf Guarding the Master When Isawa Nakamuro and Tamori Shaitung escaped from the Dark Oracle of Fire through the zokujin tunnels, the Phoenix was kept as a hostage and Tsuge was his personal guardian. Dark Oracle of Fire Tamori Hitaka, an elderly shugenja who had fought at Tsuge's side many times, suggested that he should go to see a ronin Shugenja. Tsuge went to a cave with several bushi and Hitaka, to see that instead a ronin Agasha Tamori was who be inside. Hitaka was alongside with the Dark Oracle, who requested from Tsuge the permission to destroy the Phoenix Clan, as he had already recieved the permission to destroy the Dragon Clan. As a General in command of the Dragon's defense against the Phoenix, Tsuge's permission would be sufficient. Tsuge initially resisted, but Tamori released several spells that caused the cave to collapse and the lava started to surround and murder the Dragon bushi. Finally Tsuge gave in and granted Tamori permission. He left the cave claiming vengence against Tamori. Tsuge confessed to Tamori Shaitung that Tamori coerced him into inviting him into the war. The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part I, by Shawn Carman When searching for Tamori to confront him they encountered Isawa Taeruko. Nakamuro uncovered the illusion, revealing that the Phoenix traitor had been Isawa Hochiu. Both Bairei and Nakamuro confronted Hochiu, but the fight was interrupted by the arrival of Tamori. Chosai used the Dark Covenant to demand Tamori face Hochiu in a duel. Tamori survived the duel, and incinerated Hochiu. However, Tamori was distracted long enough by Shaitung to allow Tsuge to kill him. Chosai became the next Dark Oracle of Fire, but Nakamuro used the Covenant to banish him from Rokugan forever. The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part III Rebuilding the Imperial Court Tsuge was selected by Shaitung as one of the Dragon to be at the new Imperial Court, which was rebuilt at Kyuden Miya in 1160. Rebuilding the Court, by Shawn CarmanTsuge had atoned for his betrayal with my Chosai's blood. He would serve his daughter Tamori Shaitung in the courts, for Ishe knew he would never betray her again. Mirumoto Tsuge (Diamond flavor) Rain of Blood In 1165 Tsuge was at Shiro Mirumoto when the area was covered by a Rain of Blood. Blood Dawn, Part IV: Twisted Visions, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Brokering a deal with the Crane The Emperor Toturi III commanded the Dragon and Isawa Sezaru to hunt bloodspeaker cells along the Empire. Sezaru had drafted many Kitsuki Magistrates into his forces to assist the Asako Inquisitors and Kuni Witch Hunters and the Dragon suffered numerous setbacks as a result. Mirumoto Rosanjin ordered Mirumoto Tsuge to broker a deal with the Crane Clan, to enlist their magistrates. He met Doji Seishiro making an agreement. In return the Dragon would lobby their Scorpion allies, and any attack on the Crane taking advantage of the current conflicts would be considered a betrayal of the alliance. Matters of Import, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Love and Marriage The Master of Fire Isawa Ochiai was sorrowed by Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Mirabu's death. Tsuge approached her to meet and talk. They finally began to fall in love one with each other. Winter Nights: Sowing the Wind, by Nancy Sauer In the Embassy of the Phoenix at Toshi Ranbo Tsuge married Ochiai in the Month of the Rooster of 1169, shortly after the Lion and Mantis were banished from the Imperial City Toshi Ranbo. Scenes From the Empire 2, by Nancy Sauer Tsuge dueled to the death to those who spoke ill of his lady. Duel to the Death (Honor's Veil flavor) Ochiai had a personal yojimbo, the brute Masakazu, who was loathed by Tsuge. Vacant Throne, p. 49 External Links * Mirumoto Tsuge (An Oni's Fury) Category:Dragon Clan Members